Fear of losing your bestfriend
by chan.nelson4444
Summary: Dixie finds something on the computer, the fears of losing her Jeffrey kick in. She doesn't want to go on if her Jeffrey isn't there. She is left vulnerable and heartbroken from what she has found. It was all her fault, her fault, now her Jeffrey was leaving her. - Oneshot, please read and review xxx


**Have no idea where this one shot came from, please read and enjoy, and leave a review if you can to let me know what you think. Xxxxx**

* * *

Dixie stared at the computer. Her heart was now torn, she had only come on the computer to check her emails, but now she couldn't face work. She couldn't face anything.

Sat in her seat she heard nothing. She could feel her eyes welling up as she continued to stare at the screen. Jeff had been on the computer before her, she left him while continuing with the cleaning, she couldn't believe what he had searched. But it was there staring at her. Flats in Australia.

She clicked under the search engine, seeing everything that Jeff had searched. He had looked on British airways for a one way ticket to Australia. What was he playing at? Was he leaving her?

Dixie turned off the computer, tears streaming down her cheeks. Facing the fact that her Jeffrey was moving to the other side of the earth.

"Jeff?" she called out, but nothing, no reply, she was alone. Wondering into the living room she saw that Abs was gone to, he must have taken him for a walk. Without telling her.

"What have I done?... Stupid Dixie, how could you be so stupid?" She muttered to herself, her body collapsed on the floor in a state. Never had she been so heartbroken. Jeff and her were never together as a couple, but he was her best friend. She had nothing without him.

She was remembering last night... How could she have been so stupid, she had pushed him away, now he was gone.

_"Jeffrey, I said pick the milk up while you were walking Abs" She complained, he was desperate for tea, but once again Jeff had used up all their milk._

_"Christ woman, I'm not your slave" Jeff tickled Abs, ignoring Dixie who was still moaning._

_"You were the one who drank the milk" _

_"It wouldn't hurt you to walk down the shop and pick it up, your the one endlessly moaning about not doing enough exercise" Jeff stood up so he was opposite Dixie, raising his eyebrows at her._

_"It was a hell load easier living on my own!" Dixie shouted before she could stop herself. She loved living with Jeff, he made life less dull, but she was just in a foul mood._

_"Fine! Maybe I'll move out then!" Jeff went up the stairs avoiding Dixie for a while, leaving her to cool herself off._

_"Fine!" Dixie shouted after him scowling._

Dixie parted her mouth, allowing her sobs to fill the room. It was her fault. Her fault. she had pushed Cyd away, now Jeff to. Everybody she loved in life was leaving her, her mum, her dad, Cyd, now Jeff too. She was forever alone.

Shuffling herself backwards she rested her back on the wall, staring mindlessly at the floor. Everything in the house was silent now, her whole world crashing around her because of one silly argument. She didn't mean it. Why did she say that? Why?

"Dix?" Jeff opened the door, seeing Dixie beside herself on the floor.

"Go fuck of to Australia... With those hot birds and away from me, that's what you really want" Dixie mumbled, she wanted Jeff to go quickly, it would hurt less. Wouldn't it?

"Dix..." Jeff looked at his wife, he shouldn't have done it. She was in a mess.

"I don't want to hear it Jeff... Just go, oh wait, I will instead" Dixie stood up, pushing her way past Jeff, leaving the house, she ran into the road. Leaving Jeff on the path staring at her.

"DIX WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF THE ROAD!" Jeffs heart was thudding, Dixie stood in the road staring at him, tears falling from her eyes at an alarming rate. She didn't want to live without her Jeffrey, she wanted a car to knock her over, she was already dead inside. Dead without her Jeffrey.

"No... I lost my parents, I lose Cyd, I can't lose you too... I can't... I can't" Dixie was so lost in her sobbing she didn't see the oncoming car, but Jeff did.

"MOVE!" Jeff bellowed at the top of his voice, running into the road and pulling Dixie out of the way as the car narrowly avoided them both. They landed on the path in each others arms.

"What you doing you daft cow?" Jeff held her tight as they sat on the pavement, checking her over for any injuries, they had landed rather heavily.

"Jeff just go... I don't want to live without you"

"Dixie love, I didn't think it would hurt you this badly"

"What do you mean? You are moving to the other side of the world? How could that not affect me?"

"What's the date princess?" Jeff played with her hair, still holding her tight.

"I don't care about the fucking date" she mumbled into his chest.

"It's April 1st, I was never moving, I didn't think you'd take it so seriously"

"I hate you..." Dixie was trying to be angry, she heard Jeff chuckle, but she couldn't be angry, she loved her Jeffrey too much for that, he was staying and that was the important thing. She would get her own back.


End file.
